


Fire and Earth | Iroh II - Legend of Korra

by sxltyshima



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxltyshima/pseuds/sxltyshima
Summary: Reiya Beifong was a firebender... and a metalbender, daughter of Lin Beifong and granddaughter of the legendary Toph Beifong. She lived in Republic City with her mother and had a job in the Police Force when Korra decided to travel to the city uninvited and unannounced.Reiya and Team Avatar faces many hardships whilst maintaining peace and balance in the world. Reiya and her childhood friend Iroh II may very well be in love with one another and this is how Reiya maintains her love life with the life of being a hero to the world.
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: for new readers who didn't discover me on wattpad,  
> in this book i've aged down iroh ii to be 19, reiya is 18.  
> in season two/act two iroh ii's 20 and reiya's 19

_Earth_

.

.

.

_Fire_

.

.

.

_Air_

.

.

.

_Water_

.

.

.

_When I was younger, my grandmother, Toph Beifong, told me the story of how she, Avatar Aang and her friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War._

_Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony._

_They named the capital of this great land, Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew..._

.

.

.

.

.

"So... Do we have a deal or not?" Reiya asks the Red Monsoons,  
"Deal?" She asks again.

Red Rush Riko, the leader of the Red Monsoons then spoke,  
"I gotta say, this is a dangerous business for a young lady like yourself. We are loan sharks and plus we beat up the customers who don't pay up on the deadline." He smirks,

"Yes, it's quite dangerous and scandalous so that's why you're being arrested." She smirks then a squad of police storm the building,  
"You! You're Beifong's kid!" He growls, Reiya just shrugs with a smirk then stand up from her seat.

"We'll handle it from here." An officer says to her, she nods then heads towards the exit.

Reiya turns to her left to see her motorcycle parked with a helmet hanging from one of the handles. She rushes to it then unclips the helmet, she puts it on then clips it securely and gets on the motorcycle,

"See you guys!" Reiya gives her fellow officers a two-fingered salute before she started the engine and speeded away towards the precinct.

Later, she arrives and parks her motorcycle then she heads inside.

Meanwhile, Lin Beifong, her mother was inside an interrogation room with Korra,

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property." Chief Beifong walked behind her reading from a clipboard.

Korra, bound by her wrists to the table, follows her movements with a sad look on her face,  
"Not to mention evading arrest..." Lin slams the clipboard on the table, and angrily glares at Korra, who is startled,  
"You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it..."

"Can it!" Lin yells, aggressively then she walks to the other side of the table; calmly,  
"You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." Korra states in a slight pleading tone, then Lin gently puts the notebook on the table,  
"See, I'm the Avatar." Korra smiles a bit,

Lin, her arms crossed; unimpressed, "Oh, I am well aware of who you are." She waves fingers in contempt; leaning in, speaking with a softer voice _,  
_"And your Avatar title might impress some people."

Her voice hardens as she straightens up again, "But not me." Korra is surprised of Lin's reaction,  
"Alright, fine." She says, culpably.

"Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra says, decidedly.  
"You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong." Lin answers as she sits on a chair,

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong?" She questions,  
"You're Toph's daughter!" Korra exclaims,  
"What of it?" Lin asks her seriously,

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." A hint of amusement suppressed in her tone,  
"Plus I'm your daughter's best friend." Korra smiles,

"That's ancient history." Lin says aggressively,  
"And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now." She says while raising the volume of her voice,

Stretches her left arm to emphasize her words,  
"I don't care if you're best friends with my daughter, you can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

Lin and Korra stare at each other. Then Reiya opens a peephole in the metal wall,  
"Mum. Tenzin's here." Reiya informs, Korra's eyes light up in relief.

"Korra?" Reiya raises a brow, Korra nods with a sheepish smile. Lin sighs; annoyed as she stands up,  
"Let him in."

Lin stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters. Tenzin's face, looking dismayed,  
"Tenzin, sorry..."

"I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." She says more upbeat, trying to charm him. Takes a deep breath. Arcs an eyebrow at Lin, and smiles,  
"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin tries to charm her but much to his dismay it doesn't work.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin growls,

"My relocation has been delayed." He says seriously then lowers his gaze toward Korra, who looks down guiltily,

"The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put." Tenzin states,  
"But-" Korra tries to protest but is cut off by Tenzin,

"If you would be so kind as to..." He briefly glares at Korra,  
"Drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Tenzin says.

Pondering over Tenzin's suggestion, Lin glances over her shoulder toward Korra, who is looking down at the table.

Lin turns back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table.  
"Fine." She says crossing her arms; in an aggressive whisper,  
"Get her _out_ of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." He says in a calm tone then he turns to Korra,  
"Let's go, Korra." He says harshly.

Korra follows Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent.

Chief Beifong, as she points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Korra, glaring at her. As the metal wall moves aside again to let Tenzin and Korra out. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent.

Angered, Korra bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head.

Lin was bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and assumes a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.

"What're you doing in Republic City?" Reiya asks Korra as they hug,  
"I followed Tenzin here, I really wanted to learn Airbending already." Korra says then pulls away.

"How's detective stuff going?" She asks Reiya,  
"Great. I just busted the Red Monsoons today." Reiya answers with a close smile,

"Awesome!" Korra exclaims,  
"Korra, we need to go." Tenzin states in a hard tone,  
"See you, Korra." Reiya smiles then they give each other one last hug.

"See you around, Spitfire." Korra smirks then leaves with Tenzin while Reiya rolls her eyes with a smile.  
"Great job on busting the Red Monsoons." Lin's voice sounded from behind her, Reiya turns around to face her,

"Thanks." She shrugs,  
"I have a new assignment for you." Lin says,  
"What is it?" Reiya asks,

"You'll keep an eye on Korra, make sure she doesn't do anything like she did today." Lin says, sternly.  
"Roger that." She nods.


	2. TRAINING AND PROBENDERS

Korra gazes in awe at the airbending tool.  
"A time-honoured tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin looks at Jinora,

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them." Jinora explains,  
"Seems easy enough." Korra says,

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki says, energetically.

Tenzin walks up to the gates and takes on an airbending stance then he twists and turns his hands. Tenzin then thrusts his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. His coat flaps in the wind, and the gates start to spin rapidly. 

Tenzin holds up a leaf the leaf held between his thumb and index finger. He releases the leaf and gently moves it toward the gates with airbending,  
"The key is to be like the leaf." 

"Flow with the movement of the gates." He continues,  
"Jinora will demonstrate." He states, Tenzin looks seriously at his daughter who is looking up. 

She decisively runs up to the gates, Tenzin follows her with his gaze. Jinora as she weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool then she rapidly switches direction each time a spinning panel comes near her,

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin informs.

Jinora makes her way through the spinning objects and she's walking up to the rim of the spinning panels then Jinora exits through the other side of the airbending tool. 

The panels start losing speed and start to spin slower. Jinora turns and blows another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again,  
"Let's do this!" Korra says, determined.

Korra decisively runs into the airbending tool, colliding against the first panel she encounters. Being thrown to the side, she slams right into the next one. 

Tenzin grimaces in pain upon witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she comes across as Reiya arrives. The three Airbender kids go to embrace her,  
"How're my favourite Airbender kids doing?" Reiya asks them,

"Lemme guess, Jinora's still reading books and being responsible."  
"Ikki's still very energetic and bubbly while Meelo is silly and... weird." Reiya answers for them, they all nod in confirmation then stopped embracing her.

Meanwhile, Korra's inside the spinning airbending tool, as she is hit by two other panels. Korra's catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Tenzin, Reiya and the children. 

She scrambles back on her feet then Korra stands up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face. 

She runs back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but colliding into the next ones.  
"Don't force your way through!" Jinora calls out while cupping her mouth with her hands,  
"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki says as she's clenching her fists and motioning expansively.

Meanwhile, grunting as Korra's knocked back by another panel,  
"Be the leaf!" Meelo says while making strange weaving motions by waving his arms with an undulating motion.  
"Find your Zen!" Reiya yells while cupping her mouth with her hands.

Korra, grinding her teeth together as she runs up. After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spins around her own axis a few times before falling knocked out on the ground before Tenzin. 

Tenzin as he takes a deep breath and shakes his head,  
"This. Is. So. Hard!" Korra pants.  
"Can I try?" Reiya asks, Tenzin raises a brow but nods. 

Reiya goes to Korra and helps her up,  
"It's really hard, I gotta warn you." Korra pants while she was lightly sweating.

Reiya shrugs then takes a deep breath before decisively runs into the airbending tool, she weaves her way through the ancient airbending tool then she rapidly switches direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

Everyone was watching her with their full attention. She makes her way through the spinning objects and she's walking up to the rim of the spinning panels then Reiya exits through the other side of the airbending tool,

Reiya then walks around the tool and goes back to Korra and the others.  
"How the heck did you do that?!" Korra half-shrieks in frustration, Reiya shrugs.  
"I'm impressed." Tenzin says with wide eyes and a small smile, 

"She became the leaf." Meelo says while making strange weaving motions by waving his arms with an undulating motion again. Reiya chuckled at his actions,  
"So, what're you doing here exactly?" Jinora asks,

"My mum assigned me to keep an eye on Korra for the time being." Reiya answers as Korra goes into the airbending tool once more but instantly fails and gets knocked out of the circle and falls butt first onto the ground.

‣ ‣ ‣

"May I join?" Reiya asks just before they started to meditate,  
"Of course, take a seat." Tenzin gives a small smile, Reiya obeys and sits in the lotus position in between Meelo and Korra.

Later, Tenzin sitting in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Reiya and Korra, all perched in lotus while meditating. Korra scratches her behind. 

Korra then sniffs twice, and eventually opens her eyes. Korra, as the latter leans forward to look to them: they are all sitting tranquilly. 

Upon seeing this, Korra sits up straight again, taking on the meditating posture again. The floorboard squeaks with every movement she makes,  
"I think I'm doing it wrong." Korra says as she lowers her head,

Tenzin opens his eyes, "There's nothing _to_ do. Let your mind and your spirit be free."  
"For air is the element of freedom." Then Korra chuckles and waves her hands,  
"Is something... funny?" Tenzin asks her in dismay.

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!" Korra states, angrily.

"Please, Korra." Then he points to Meelo then Reiya,  
"Look at Meelo; he's able to meditate peacefully. Even Reiya, meditation is for everyone not just Airbenders."

Korra turns to look at Meelo, who has a greenish bubble suspended on his nose that increases and decreases with his every breath. He is both drooling and snoring,  
"Actually, I think he's asleep." Korra says,

Tenzin was surprised as takes a closer look at Meelo,  
"What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down. But look at Reiya, she's peacefully meditating."  
"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me." Korra says, annoyed.

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in overtime. Then one day, they'll just click." He says thencloses his eyes. Korra takes on a meditating posture and takes a deep breath, but soon sighs,  
"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." 

She gets up and starts to walk away, "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."  
"Korra, the meditation's not over yet!" Tenzin says, sternly.  
"Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki asks, smiling hopefully.

"No." He says firmly and flatly as he raised a brow. Ikki's smile immediately turns to a frown, as Jinora and Reiya peek through an eye. 

Meelo, still asleep, sways forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continues his nap.

‣ ‣ ‣

"Hey." A male voice sounds from behind Korra, Korra turns in surprise,  
"What're you doin' in my gym?" Toza asks, wearing a towel around his neck and is walking up to her.

As Korra and Toza converse, Reiya arrives to see Korra while a man in his uniform and pads walks past the doorway to the gym in the hall.  
"Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost." Korra says while smiling innocently.

Toza points at Korra, "Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse!" The man in the back regains his composure and smooths his hair as Korra starts to look uncomfortable,  
"You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'!" Toza snaps as Reiya approaches them,

"Hello, there sir. I'm sorry for the trouble, I'll take her off your hands." Reiya says as she puts a hand on Korra's shoulder,  
"Who're ya?" He asks,

"Reiya Beifong, sir." She answers as Bolin walks in, enters the gym, and approaches them with a smile,  
"Oh, well she's all yours." He instantly backs off then walks away towards the Earthbending gym equipment.

"Hello, there ladies." Bolin says in a flirtatious tone as he walks over to them,  
"Oh, you must be Bolin the Earthbender for the Fire Ferrets." Reiya says, instantly recognising him.

"Yes, indeed I am." He puffs out his chest with a proud smile,  
"I forgot to ask, what're you doing off Air Temple Island?" She turns and asks Korra,  
"I just wanted to see a pro-bending match." Korra answers with a shrug,

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Bolin's eyes widen while putting his hands on his cheeks,  
"You're Reiya Beifong! Chief Beifong's daughter and granddaughter of Toph!" He gushes,  
"Mhmm." She hums in confirmation as she crosses her arms,

"Wow. You seem really popular here." Korra says, impressed.  
"Yeah, 'cause she's like the youngest detective ever, she can metalbend and firebend! Plus she's a Beifong!" Bolin babbles, his eyes sparkling in awe.

"Ok, well. Enough about me, we were just about to go watch the upcoming match." Reiya states,  
"Rrright this way, ladies." Bolin gestures for them to follow him out of the gym.

They all walk away, smiling broadly, while Toza keeps repeating his exercise. Bolin opens a door, Korra and Reiya enter the room. Korra and Reiya glances around while Bolin smiles confidently.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" Bolin asks, Korra and Reiya directs her gaze in the same direction as Bolin, Korra's mouth fell open while Reiya just stares in awe. 

All the spots are directed at the playing field, and the stadium is packed with people.  
"Whoa! Unbelievable!" Korra exclaims in awe while looking around, and Bolin as two figures enter the room behind them and head to the only closet,  
"This place is even more amazing than I imagined!"

"This is Korra, by the way." Reiya mentions while Korra was too distracted by the amazing sight of the arena. Bolin smiles and nods in acknowledgement.  
"Psst." Bolin slightly turns to Mako _,_ "Bolin." Bolin fully turns around, and walks toward Mako.

"Yeah?" Bolin asks his older brother,  
"I _told_ you, you have to stop bringing your _crazy_ fangirls in here before the matches. Get them out of here." Mako whispers to him while he puts on his pro-bending equipment.

Boling sighs, "Come on, Mako! Right, look, I _kinda_ promised them that they could stay."

He brightens, points over his shoulder at Korra _,_   
"But man, I got a good feeling, there's somethin' special about her. I know it!"

He turns and walks toward Korra and Reiya, grabs them by the shoulders and leads them to Mako, as the firebender looks at them, and the Avatar smiles while Reiya has a straight face,  
"Come here, I want you guys to meet my brother, Mako."

Mako walks toward the ring as Korra offers her hand,  
"Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio."  
"Come on, Bolin, we're up." Mako says, ignoring Korra completely.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real... focused before a match." Bolin says to Korra and Reiya. He then puts on his helmet and ties the strings,  
"Okay, I gotta go, wish me luck."

He shields his mouth with his hands,  
"Not... that I'll need it." Bolin soon runs up to his teammates,  
"Good luck." Reiya says while cupping her mouth with her hand.  
"Knock 'em out!" Korra exclaims while she strikes a fist in the air.

All the lights go off in the arena. A spot directly over the ring is switched on as the announcer emerges under loud cheers from the centre of the ring, one hand raised. He is holding a microphone,

"Introooooducing..." The announcer points and turns to the Fire Ferrets,  
"The Fire Ferrets!" He bellows into the microphone.

The platform the team is standing on slowly moves toward the arena. Bolin and Hasook are waving to the fans, while Mako solemnly stands in the middle. Mako and Bolin are smiling and they are all waving. 

Bolin puts his hand to his ear when a fan of him screams,  
"Aaaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaaah!" A fangirl screams.

Shiro Shinobu's sitting behind a desk with a large microphone in front of him,  
"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere." He announces as the Fire Ferrets take on their place in zone one, the other team already awaiting them, 

"And have made it further than anyone expected this season." Korra is looking at them excitedly while Reiya had an unreadable look plastered onto her face.  
"But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks." Shiro finishes.

All the players take on a fighting stance. Then a bell was struck and immediately both teams started bending.  
"And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!" Shiro commentates.

Bolin ducks under a fire blast as Mako fires one himself. Bolin raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it to his opponent. 

The firebender opponent destroys the disc with a quick fire arc from his hand. He retaliates with two blasts. Hasook dives on the ground to avoid a fire blast then as he gets on his feet again, he pulls up water from the grate. 

He uses the water to block a fire blast, but slides back a bit due to the power of the blast.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favour, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style!" Shiro says.

Hasook pulls up more water and blasts it at the other team. The earthbending opponent nimbly cartwheels to his right out of the way of the water blast. As he stands on his feet again, he raises an earth disc with his hand and kicks it over to Mako. 

Mako who calmly moves out of the way of both the disc and a fire blast. He retaliates with two fire blasts, before ducking under a water bullet and avoiding another earth disc. Mako shoots a fire blast at the earthbender opponent. 

The firebender and waterbender opponent move to the front and attack. Hasook and Bolin are hit with a water and fire blast respectively, and are knocked backwards into zone two.  
"Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!" Shiro states.

Bolin and Hasook quickly scramble on their feet. Mako directs his attention again to his opponents. Korra's clutching her head in despair as Reiya nervously nimble on her fingernails. 

Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast. As he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. 

As the impact of the disc, pushes Mako's foot over it; the grate immediately lights up red and a horn blows.  
"Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory? Guess not!" Shiro says as Mako has a disappointed expression while he looks down at the line,  
"Mako's over the line!" 

The line before the Tigerdillos turns green and Mako rejoins his teammates in zone two,  
"The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!"

"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra yells while raising a fist in the air,  
"Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the drink!" Shiro announces as Mako jumps over a quick water blast direct at his feet then the blast travels on and hits Hasook. 

Another earth disc and water bullet pushes him over the rim then Hasook falls in the moat, "And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!"

‣ ‣ ‣

Korra looks at the playing field in awe. She smiles broadly as Bolin jumps back into the locker room.  
"Woohoo! Yes!" Bolin exclaims, 

"One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" He holds one finger up, excitedly. He then snaps his fingers and takes off his helmet, casually.  
"So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What did I think? What did I _think_? That was _amazing!_ "She says enthusiastically while grabbing him by his shirt's collar. Korra playfully pushes Bolin backward as he stumbles, Mako and Hasook walk up toward the locker room.

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" Mako says in an angry and accusing tone.  
"We won, didn't we?" Hasook asks him, annoyed.  
"Barely!" Mako exclaims, angrily.

Hasook continues walking as Mako stops, frustratedly,  
"Get off my case, pal!" Mako and Bolin watch as Hasook throw his helmet aside,  
"Ugh!" He grunts as he slams the door exiting,  
"Useless." Mako scoffs, irritated.

Korra turns to Mako with an impressed expression, "You guys were incredible out there!" Mako starts walking,  
"Especially you, Mr Hat Trick!" Korra exclaims as she points a finger at him.

Korra's excited expression turns slightly sad at Mako's distant attitude,  
"Oh, you're still here?" Mako asks, coldly. Bolin and Korra are behind him, the latter starts glaring at him, irritably.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra retorts,  
"Ooh!" Bolin chuckles as Reiya light chuckles and he turns to Korra,  
"Anyway." Korra starts as she turns to Bolin, 

"I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" She exclaims, excitedly.  
"Think you could show me a few tricks?" She asks while crossing her arms,  
"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin answers, enthusiastically.

"Right now? Come on, Bolin." Mako says, annoyed as he is untying his protective gear. Bolin puts his hand beside his mouth and speaks a bit softer,  
"Just ignore him."  
"Yeah, I could show you the basics." He says in a normal volume then pensively puts his left hand to his chin,

"I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending."  
"But we'll figure it out." He finishes, lightheartedly.  
"Won't be a problem." Korra says, smugly then crosses arms slyly, 

"She's actually an earthbender." Reiya says as she leans her arm on her left shoulder,  
"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume." He starts as he awkwardly; eyes Korra in confusion,

"Cause I, you know, I was just figuring... with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a Water Tribe... gal." He finishes,  
"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra says, smugly and casually while Reiya smirks.

"Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now." Bolin says as holds hand to chin, confused about the whole situation.  
"You're the Avatar..." Mako bows head, while closing eyes _._  
"And I'm an idiot." He finishes.

"Both are true." Reiya smirks, slightly mocking him. Bolin's eyes widen in shock; Mako has turned around to face Korra, Reiya and Bolin _,  
_" _No... way_." 

He turns to Mako, shields his face from Korra with his hand while pointing at her; whispering _,  
_" _The Avatar!_ "  
"This is my best friend, Reiya Beifong." Korra says to Mako as she gestures to Reiya who gives them her signature two-finger salute with a small smile.

Mako's eyes widen slightly,  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you." Bolin says to Mako who just rolls his eyes at his brother.

‣ ‣ ‣

Korra is now back at Air Temple Island in her airbending clothes, with Tenzin, Reiya and his children behind her. Korra looks a bit flustered as she takes a deep breath and sports an annoyed, determined look. 

Korra sprints toward the spinning gates and she manages to run inside the circle of gates, but is immediately hit by a spinning panel and knocked around again, while grunting in pain.  
"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin calls out to her while Reiya grimaces as she sees Korra colliding with another panel.

Korra is thrown against more gates then she is knocked to her knees, she loses her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. 

Some of the gates are knocked out of their sockets and break in two or are burned down. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Reiya and Tenzin as well, all gaping wide-eyed at Korra's outburst. 

Korra was panting amidst the still burning and smoking debris of the ancient airbending tool.  
"That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure!" Tenzin yells, shocked, slowly, and somewhat quietly _._

"What..." Tenzin closes eyes in frustration.  
" _What is wrong with you?!_ " He angrily shouts at Korra as his cape flutters behind him.

"There's nothing wrong with _me_! I've been practising just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?" She was gesturing widely while speaking angrily.  
"It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" She slants her head in frustration.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me..." He says in a calmer tone with his eyes closed,  
"I _have_ been! But you know what I think?"  
"Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because..." She says angrily and louder.

" _You're_ a terrible teacher!" She was pointing at Tenzin, then Korra storms off angrily. Tenzin, Reiya, Jinora, and Ikki watch as she goes then Tenzin grunts in annoyance.  
"Yeah! You're a terrible teacher, Daddy!" Meelo says, energetically while pointing a finger at Tenzin _._

Tenzin, Jinora, Reiya and Ikki all calmly eye Meelo as he runs forward, kicking and throwing some of the burnt up wreckage, imitating Korra's tantrum, while growling and screaming. 

Dejected, Tenzin bows his head while Jinora and Ikki both hug him to comfort him, and Reiya places a hand on his shoulder then runs after Korra.

Later, Korra was sitting up on the roof while holding her knees close to her chest. 

Reiya uses her metal cables to hoist herself up onto the roof and goes to sit next to Korra.  
"Wanna talk about it?" She asks her best friend, softly.

"Why is Airbending so hard for me to learn?!" Korra asks as she flails her arms around,

"I have no idea, whatsoever but I know that you just have to let go. Relax and let your body move on its own." Reiya starts while putting a hand on her shoulder,  
"That's how it felt when I went into the Airbending tool, it felt as though my body was moving on his own." Reiya continues, Korra slightly pouts but nods her head in understanding.

"Just let all your problems fade away..." Reiya says softly as Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
"Come on, it's time for dinner." Reiya whispers then stands up and stretches out a hand, Korra grabs it and pulls herself up.

"Or... do you want to sneak out to watch Mako and Bolin's match?" Reiya asks, Korra's face lights up and instantly nods.

‣ ‣ ‣

In the Pro-bending Arena at the locker room where three people are talking in the back. Bolin is sitting on the bench, while Mako is leaning against the wall, both looking defeated. 

The door opens, and Korra and Reiya walk in,  
"We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you lost already." Reiya states.  
"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako growls, angrily.

Then the door suddenly opens to reveal the referee,  
"You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." He says then exits the locker room.  
"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament... and the winnings." Mako says, bitterly.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill-in?" Korra asks as she points toward the other team in the room; Mako and Bolin briefly look up,  
"Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team." Bolin informs,

"Well, then..." Korra places hand on chest,  
"How about me? I'm a top-notch waterbender." She then crosses arms,  
"If I do say so myself." Korra finishes,

"But, you're the Avatar." Bolin points out,  
"Isn't that cheating?" He asks Mako,  
"It isn't cheating if she only waterbends." Reiya points out,

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there." Mako says,  
"Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Korra says, sarcastically and offended.

The ref enters again, "Time's up. You in or out?" He asks,  
"We're in!" Korra instantly responds, excitedly.  
"We are?" Mako asks, just as quickly.

"You can thank me later." She then opens the closet with the uniforms to get changed,  
"This girl is crazy." Mako sigh in dismay,  
"Yup, she is. That is why she's my best friend." Reiya shrugs.


End file.
